<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Have an Olympian at Your College by ScribblerQueen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994330">When You Have an Olympian at Your College</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1'>ScribblerQueen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olympic Yuuri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Olympic!Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Prompt Fic, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, olympic au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri Katsuki qualifies for the Olympics and his college classmates are starstruck. </p><p>[This is a very late fic for a fic request that's been in my tumblr inbox for 2 years, my life kind of went to shit for a while but I didn't forget about the ask because I felt bad. For eclecticcollectivesuit on tumblr.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olympic Yuuri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Have an Olympian at Your College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a pile of papers that need to be graded, sitting on his desk, acting as an overwhelming obstacle. Dr.Mason knows that he should really be grading them because he has deadlines he needs to meet to turn in everyone’s final grade and final exams are still a few weeks away, so he can’t let this pile up. But it’s the papers for one of the mandatory classes that he teaches and the class is full of other majors that could give a shit less about what he teaches. He’d done about five of them before he opted to take a break after reading a truly awful assignment that makes him dread reading anymore from that pile, so now he’s just trying to will them with his thoughts to grade themselves.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupts those thoughts and he looks up to see one of his students at the door, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri is one of a dozen athletic students that he teaches and he’s probably the only one he’s willing to give the extra time to accommodate him when it comes to having conflicts with academics and his sport obligations. Most athlete students are on scholarships and prioritize everything but studying and classes. Yuuri though, he’s practically the only one who comes to his office hours with actual questions and a willingness to learn and not only at the end of the semester to attempt to bribe him for extra credit. He wonders slightly if it’s due to Japan's culture towards studying.</p><p>“Ah! Yuuri! How are you? Come in, what do you need?” Dr. Mason asks, gesturing for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>“I have my assignment from the class that I had to miss last week and I have a few questions on the lecture and notes.” Yuuri handed over his essay and from a quick glance with how it’s actually properly formatted and more than the minimum pages required he’s relieved that it won’t be a paper he’ll be pulling his hair out over.</p><p>“That’s right you had a competition. How did it go? I know you said you weren’t sure if you would have any more competitions before the end of the semester and that it depended on how this one went. You’re one of the, Hockey Skaters, right? I always see you at the rink.” He usually tries to keep up with what sports the student athletes play because it at least allows him to interact more with the students and it’s an attempt to keep them interested in his class.</p><p>“Actually, it is Ice Skating, though I understand why you might have mixed it up with Hockey, I think James is on the Hockey team in our class. But I didn’t do as good as I hoped so I won’t have any more competitions for the rest of the semester, I still have at least one more but that lands right around Christmas.” Yuuri corrects the mistake.</p><p>Now that he thinks about, Yuuri has never carried around the amount of gear that he sees the rest of the hockey team carry around, he’s only ever seen a pair of skates from time to time when Yuuri has been in a rush to get to class after presumably practicing. “Oh, I didn’t realize that there were any college level skating programs here. I guess I can’t know everything.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly a college program, it’s more that my coach has a deal with the school over the ice rink and his students attend college here. I’m not sure if I’m explaining it correctly.” He gives the explanation with a shrug.</p><p>“Oh, you have a coach? Does that mean you do ice skating professionally or is there some sort of like lower leagues, you know how there is in baseball?” They’re really the only options he can think of to compete in ice skating but Dr.Mason knows practically next to nothing about the sport besides the fact that he can’t do it and it’s part of the winter olympics. Those should be coming up soon, now that he thinks about it. Right around February, they should be airing competitions soon to determine who goes to the Olympics. Maybe he should watch some so that he can talk more to Yuuri about Ice Skating.</p><p>“Actually, I technically do skate professionally, but it’s not like I’m considered a top skater or anything. There’s skaters a lot better than me, so I don’t really consider myself to be that big or anything.” He smiles at Yuuri, he knows that he’s pretty humble, but he finds it particularly awesome that he’s teaching a professional ice skater. Occasionally, some students come in with pretty impressive resumes already and it always feels a bit weird to him because the most he feels like he barely managed to get his Phd and he was never particularly good at anything besides teaching, so to him Yuuri is pretty well accomplished already without his degree.</p><p>“Hey, you still have another competition, right? Would you mind sending me the information on it? I’d like to be able to see one of my students compete in a professional sport.” Yuuri seems taken back by the response to his surprise.</p><p>“I can send you the information, but I should let you know that my next competition is actually being hosted in Japan and so if it’s on tv it’ll be on late at night, it’s also right on top of Christmas.” Yuuri warns him.</p><p>“That’s fine, I'll probably still be trying to finish all my grading ahead of Christmas, so I’d be up late anyway. Just send me an email later. So, what questions did you have about the lecture?” </p><p>As predicted he’s still up on Christmas eve, technically, Christmas but he hasn’t actually gone to sleep yet so he won’t count it. His wife is sitting on the couch next to him and they both have their last stacks of assignments to grade. Their kids are grown up and moved out so they can wake up whenever they want tomorrow and do presents whenever, before eventually heading over to their daughter’s house to get together. But in the meantime they want to have this all done so they don’t have to worry about it when they’re celebrating.</p><p>Yuuri had sent him a link to the live stream for his competition that would be able to provide a translation with a slight delay. Dr.Mason had sent back an email thanking him and wishing him luck while competing. He set it up on his laptop, off to the side, volume low enough not to disturb his wife but still loud enough for him to hopefully catch Yuuri’s name when it was said. Occasionally, he looks to figure out where his name is in the lineup and sees that Yuuri is still waiting to compete but he hasn’t seen any footage of his student.</p><p>“What are you watching?” His wife, Clarissa, peers over at his laptop. “Ice skating, are those the olympic qualifiers? Why are you watching that? I didn’t know you developed an interest in skating.” </p><p>“It’s Japan’s National Ice Skating Championship. I found out one of my students is a professional ice skater and he went home to compete in the national championships. I told him I would cheer him on.” He explains to her, she nods knowing how he likes to support his students in the best ways he can.</p><p>“Oh, do you know if he could qualify to go to olympics? A lot of those competitions have been on lately and that’s all they’ve been talking about on the news. Who's going to be in the olympics and what sport.” Clarissa, adds on, all excited at the prospect.</p><p>“I don’t know, he didn’t say anything like that. I don’t think so?” He gives his response. Honestly, he hadn’t really connected that possibility until now.</p><p>His wife pulls out her phone and starts searching up qualifying competitions for the olympics in Japan. Once the search goes through, a handful of articles are at the top of mentioning the Championship and who is favored to win and go to the olympics.</p><p>“See! I was right!” She cries, triumphantly pointing at the articles. Clarissa proceeds to click on them and is reading through them and he looks over her shoulder. She’s scrolling past some pictures when he tells her to go back.</p><p>“Wait, that’s him, go back up. There!” Dr.Mason points to the photograph, he almost didn’t recognize Yuuri without his glasses and his hair slicked back.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Clarissa asks him.</p><p>“Yes, that’s his name right there in the caption!” He points out excitedly. His wife continues to read the article out, talking about how Yuuri is Japan’s up and coming skater along with speculations as to whether or not he would be able to qualify for the olympics.</p><p>“Now you’ve gotten me more excited. I wonder if he didn't mention it because he’s nervous, potentially going to the olympics is definitely something I would be nervous about.” Dr.Mason ponders the thought out loud</p><p>Finishing grading their assignments has been completely abandoned by the two of them and they connect the stream to their tv in order to watch it together. While other skaters are competing they look up the rules for the ice skating competition so that they have some idea of what’s going on.</p><p>“So they have to do two skating routines, and it looks like the competition is going to last a couple of days because of the large number of skaters that are competing but only a certain number of them will compete with their second routine. I guess we’re going to be messing up our sleep schedule this week.” Clarissa comments, figuring that they’ll stay up to watch the competition.</p><p>“Oh, look! He’s up next.” There’s a split screen showing the previous skater who is waiting for his score and then Yuuri who is warming up on the ice. The cut to only the skater, whose score is read off and then the rankings are updated to show where he ranks</p><p>The announcers are discussing Yuuri’s performance this season, talking about how he didn’t qualify for another competition but that his scores had still been good this season. Listening to them talk is weirdly surreal. Finally, he stops the middle of the rink and gets into position. The music starts and Yuuri begins to skate.</p><p>He and Clarissa, cheer him on and he really hopes they don’t disturb their neighbours. The commenters mention some obvious and not obvious mistakes, among a bunch of other technical things that they can’t grasp but they still think Yuuri did great anyway.</p><p>Yuuri’s score comes out within the top ten and with the number of skaters still left to compete they’re sure Yuuri still has a good chance of making it into the next skate. </p><p>Dr.Mason manages to type out a quick email to Yuuri before he and Clarissa head to bed at the late hour.</p><p>Clarissa keeps track of everything through news articles on her phone, in order to see where Yuuri ranks and when he’ll be skating again and what the chances are of him going to the olympics and who’s retiring this season.</p><p>It takes two days for the first round of skates to pass and a handful of skaters are eliminated from the competition, while Yuuri is in a solid tenth place. They stay up late again to watch his performance.</p><p>“He seems nervous, I hope he does alright.” Clarissa mentions as Yuuri shows up on screen, decked in a completely different outfit than he was the prior day. </p><p>They cheer for him again and it seems that there’s more mistakes than the previous skate but his score isn’t too far off from the other scores they’re seeing and he moves up in ranking. There’s no way to know if he’ll stay there with approximately twenty more skaters to go but they head to bed once Yuuri’s skate is over.</p><p>For a few days the two of them forget about the final results because they’ve finally finished grading, turning in final averages, then start prepping for their new semester courses and celebrate the New Year.</p><p>Dr.Mason is finishing a conference call with some faculty members when he hears Clarissa cheering from the living room. He steps out to see what's going on and she’s already halfway to him, shoving her phone in his face. He gently grasps her wrist to pull the phone away from his face and squints to read the headline.</p><p>“<em> Japan Figure Skater,Katsuki Yuuri,Qualifies for the Olympics” </em></p><p>The news has already spread like fire by the time the new semester rolls around. The university has posters up congratulating Yuuri for qualifying for the olympics and basically boast that their school has an olympian attending, even though Yuuri hasn’t officially completed and he’s going to be competing for his country, not theirs. But those are minor details to everyone else.</p><p>There’s also other professional figure skaters that  train with Yuuri at the same rink and some of them even attend the same college as him, but none of them came back from their national championships as an olympic qualifier. Now, suddenly there’s a shift in the atmosphere of the ice rink when Yuuri shows up to practice.</p><p>It’s not just showing up to practice anymore, he’s showing up to train for the olympics. Yuuri has a few weeks before he’s expected in Japan to join the national team just prior to heading to Sochi in Russia, where the olympics will be held this year.</p><p>At the ice rink, excitement and gossip is building around him.</p><p>“Hey, Emma, you’re a figure skater, right? What’s Yuuri like?” Davis Hall, one of the hockey players for the college team asks the girl across from them, who is doing warm up exercises. The hockey team is in the middle of break from practicing for their own competition and like everyone else they’re curious about their fellow student who is about to be an olympian, so they’re taking advantage of the fact that they have access to the limited facilities to sneak a peek.</p><p>Emma stops stretching and glances around to make sure that no one else is around. “I haven’t actually talked to him, he keeps to himself pretty much except for his roommate. But, everyone I’ve talked to agrees that he’s kind of intimidating.” The team is listening intently to everything she says.</p><p>James Parker, another member of the team, raises his eyebrow at that. “I had a class with him last semester, he didn’t seem that intimidating. If anything he’s just a bit quiet, but it’s not like I actively talked to outside of group assignments or anything. I just noticed him because he’s here all the time.” He mentions.</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t mention that to us.” One of the other hockey players accused him of withholding the information.</p><p>“You didn’t ask, besides it’s not like I had anything really to say. We were just in the same class.” James just shrugs at them.</p><p>Emma waives off those remarks and responds to him. “That’s part of it, he’s always in here practicing. I’ve seen him practice his jumps dozens of times and it takes a lot of energy to do them, but he does them like they’re nothing. Also he was in Sara’s pole dancing class last year and he’s just so fucking hot, that only made it worse. Him without glasses, his hair slicked back, and in short shorts, he broke like everyone’s hearts.”</p><p>“Excuse me, there’s pole dancing classes at this school. I need photographic evidence of this.” Davis interrupts her when he finally comphrends the words that came out of her mouth.</p><p>The hockey team clamors around Emma as she scrolls through her friend’s instagram and pulls up a video from the pole dancing class she had taken. It’s of Yuuri, demonstrating what the caption says is the full moon move, which has him upside down on the pole with ankles hooked around the pole at the top and stretched out like a crescent moon shape while grasping the bottom of the pole with his hands.</p><p>“I’m definitely questioning some things right now.” James isn’t quite sure who said that, could have been him for all he knew.</p><p>She continues to show them different posts from the class when a loud voice rings out.</p><p>“HOCKEY TEAM! BACK ON THE RINK! NOW!” Their coach's voice booms at them from the doorway and he’s directing them back to the other rink for practice.</p><p>The conversation ends there until practice is over and sometime after James has showered and is back at his dorm he notices that someone added Yuuri’s past competition videos into the teams group chat. He opens them instead of considering the homework that he had to do.</p><p>The first thing he notices is that the outfits are very, uh, fitting and that man, Yuuri is flexible as he reaches back to the leg that he has all the way up in the air, it’s practically a split. The videos are quite mesmerizing, so to speak and James isn’t quite sure he’ll be able to look Yuuri in the face and talk to him again without thinking about these performances.</p><p>A few days later there’s a bit of commotion outside the dance studios in the sports recreational center on campus. Once of the dance major classes are letting out when one of the students peer over to the inside of the next studio and spots Yuuri inside the room with someone else.</p><p>“Holy Shit! That’s Minako Okukawa, and Yuuri is with her!” Rebecca exclaims hurriedly, smacking the classmate next to her on the arm repeatedly until she looks into the studio window.</p><p>“Who’s in there with Yuri?” Heather asks as she peers in at the two, who are obviously working on a ballet routine.</p><p>Rebecca looks at her classmate exasperatedly before replying. “If you paid any attention in our dance history lessons, you would know she received the Benois de la Danse and is a world wide famous Ballerina.” She turns away in annoyance and continues sneaking a look through the door’s window. “I can’t believe he’s training with her, I’ve had a poster of her up in my bedroom forever!”</p><p>“Why is he training with her? What does ballet have to do with ice skating anyway?” One of their other classmates that has gathered around the doorway asks from among the group.</p><p>“Ice skating is basically dancing on ice, a lot of skaters cross train. I had a lot of ice skaters in my ballet classes when I was younger.” Another person responds to them.</p><p>Heather pipes up again with her own answer, reading off from her phone. “According to her wikipedia page they’re from the same hometown and Yuuri trained in ballet under her for a while when he was younger. He did some ballet competitions too. That’s interesting. Oh! She also acted as his skating coach for a while when he first started out in the junior skating competitions.”</p><p>“What? Let me see?” Some people made a grab to hold her phone and she pulled it away from them.</p><p>“You can look it up on your own phones.” Heather says, shielding her phone away from them.</p><p>Their professor for their dance class finally pops out having gathered up her things to head to her next class when she sees the commotion outside of the dance studio and sighs in frustration.</p><p>“Stop clamoring around the door, leave them alone! I’m sure your fellow student doesn’t appreciate you all gossiping at the door, disturbing his practice. Now go! I know some of you have classes you're supposed to be getting to, so don’t blame me when you’re late.” </p><p>After being scolded, the class scatters to the wind in fear of getting officially reprimanded if they stay trying to get one last look before they flee.</p><p>One week later, students are no longer sneaking into the school’s ice rink trying to capture a look at the future olympian because Yuuri has officially flown off to Japan to meet with the Japanese olympic team and train with the other skater’s that will be representing Japan. It doesn’t mean that they’re not still buzzing about in excitement about the olympics.</p><p>An official Detroit's College for Performing Arts twitter account pops up. It’s sole purpose is to send supporting tweets to Yuuri and post updates in regards to the upcoming olympics. It also is definitely shoving it in everyone’s faces that Yuuri attends their college but the student body disregards that entirely to gossip in the comment section of their tweets.</p><p>
  <b>DPA #Team Katsuki</b>
</p><p>@ Tigers4Katsuki</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki is training hard for the Olympics! Your friends at DPA are cheering you on!</p><p>[<em> Attached to tweet is a short news clip from a Japanese News Show, subtitled, showing the Japanese Olympic Skaters training. </em>]</p><p> </p><p>Replies</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JollyPo</b>
</p><p>@JenisJolly</p><p>I want him to strangle me with those thighs, I’d die happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#ForeverKatsuki</b>
</p><p>@JackieD</p><p>Same girl, I wish he would slick his hair back more and wear contacts. We are being DEPRIVED! #YuuriKatsuki #DateMePlease</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick Duran</b>
</p><p>@NicDu</p><p>I’ve heard that he’s gone out with one of the guys on the Hockey team, you might be out of luck in getting him to date you, HOWEVER, I am single and willing to switch teams for dat ass! #Hitmeup</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#ForeverKatsuki</b>
</p><p>@JackieD</p><p><em> @NicDu </em>I honestly can’t blame him for being into guys after seeing the outfits all the male figure skaters wear, that had to be a fucking awakening to be around during puberty. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ChocolateChiro</b>
</p><p>@KatsukiFan2014</p><p><em> @NicDu </em>I’ve heard he’s a heartbreaker, I can’t help but imagine the life of a professional athlete training for the olympics would make it hard to date and be stressful to even maintain. We can still dream though. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CookiesCosmos</b>
</p><p>@cookiemonsta</p><p>God, he’s so confident on the ice, look at the concentration on his face. I would slip and fall on my ass. How is he so calm about training for the olympics? I’d forget how to skate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sarah Hope</b>
</p><p>@SarHo</p><p><em> @cookiemonsta </em> A lot of Olympians have been training their whole lives just to go to the Olympics, he’s probably been expecting this. If you’d dedicated your whole life it’d probably feel like a walk in the park.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryan Beck</b>
</p><p>@Ribbet</p><p><em> @SarHo @cookiemonsta </em>He has to be feeling some sorta nerves??? Just cause he’s an olympian doesn’t mean he’s a superhuman robot??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everyone’s a Hoe</b>
</p><p>@RaBae</p><p>THICCC!!! Babe yass! #Hoe4Katsuki</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RutterButter</b>
</p><p>@RubtheButter</p><p>[Screenshot from the video of one of the other skaters watching Katsuki, mouth open] </p><p>#Same</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Derek Cobb</b>
</p><p>@DerCo</p><p>Y’all better hope he doesn’t read these, WE STILL GO TO SCHOOL WITH HIM! #Y’allAREdumb</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Becca Dunn</b>
</p><p>@beckyisdead</p><p><em> @DerCo @BuzzFeed </em> Next Buzzfeed video, Olympic Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki reads thirst tweets!! #Guarantee </p><p> </p><p>It takes a couple weeks for whoever is managing the school’s twitter account to take notice of what’s going on down in their replies and leads them to disable the comments on their tweets, much to people’s dismay. Yuuri is also very aware of the tweets that his classmate made because Phichit Chulanont, his best friend, roommate, rink mate, and social media extraordinaire reads them to him once he comes back to Detroit after placing 7th at the Olympics.</p><p>He would very much like to respond that he had no confidence whatsoever, and was definitely not as attractive as they for some reason thought he was. The only reason he had placed in the top ten was that in the weeks leading up to competing he had felt so much anxiety that he was too emotionally constipated to feel anything by the time the olympics actually happened. Yuuri’s mind had mentally checked out and his body had been on autopilot, he didn’t make any mistakes but he didn’t put any extra effort into his skating either. If you asked him what the experience had been like, Yuuri wouldn’t be able to tell you much of anything because his mind had blacked out the experience and it was all just a haze. If he had talked to his Idol Viktor Nikiforov, he would’ve been none the wiser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to check out my tumblr ScribblerQueen and check out my fanfiction project lists, there's three of them and collectively they contain over 50 fics. I have a problem and I'm working on it but at least I can check this one off my list.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>